


Quantum Mate Theory: A Wolfen Thanksgiving

by Ketakoshka



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketakoshka/pseuds/Ketakoshka
Summary: Allen's first thanksgiving with his new pack...





	Quantum Mate Theory: A Wolfen Thanksgiving

It's been a few months since Allen Walker became the mate of famed Alpha Millennium in which he's come to find that his new family, the Noahs are rather psychotic. He's seen food fights, rather hilarious drawings on Tyki's face, extreme board games... The list goes on and on, but honestly, it makes life more interesting. Still, he never pegged them to be the type to do human holidays.

It turns out that one of these holidays they partake in is Thanksgiving.

* * *

November 28th finds the scents of food wafting throughout the house, waking up the Noahs that dare sleep past ten; Allen is one of them. His nose twitches softly as he wakes, making him shiver at the delicacies that send his mind into hyperdrive. He runs downstairs after dressing to find Adam slaving away in the kitchen alongside Neah, Tyki and Lulubell. "Good morning, Shounen!" Tyki calls, noticing his presence first.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making food for Thanksgiving," Adam supplies and looks back at his food-struck lover. "We're having some people over." The doorbell rings to accent that fact and gets Allen moving.

He swings it open to find a cluster of people outside that he partially recognizes. "BaKanda!"

The blue wolf in the middle of throng smirks and shoulders his way through so he can pick up his childhood friend and drape him over his shoulder. "Silly, Moyashi. Where's your mate?"

"In the kitchen, food is not my forte. I always eat it."

"Shounen, we need your imput! We've never made miterashi dango before!"

Allen chuckles and wiggles out of Kanda's grasp. "I'll be right back." To Tyki, he yells, if you fuck up my favorite food, I'm going to hurt you!"

In his absence, the Black Order stands at the doorway until Neah comes downstairs. "Hello," he greets flatly, obviously less than thrilled about them being there. "You may as well make yourselves at home. Allen won't be back for some time." With that he walks into the kitchen, intent on making their rivals wait longer.

* * *

Finally, lunch is served at noon, and as they all pile into the dining room, it's obvious that it isn't going to end well. There's already arguments breaking out between rivals: Tyki and Kanda, Wisely and Lavi, Road and Lenalee... It seems that the only three people not fighting with someone are Allen, Adam and Komui. They just eat their food in silence, not sure if lunch had been a good idea, that is until Tyki and Kanda bring their arguement into sexual terms... about Allen.  
"Shounen, if you had to chose between the samurai and myself, who would you rather sleep with."

Allen blinks, getting angrier with each passing second. "What?" he growls.

At first, Adam doesn't comprehend what was said, but once Allen gets pissed, so does he. "Tyki!" Immaturity comes naturally to the Noahs, and so, naturally the retaliation comes in the form of a biscuit to the head. Knowing what's about to happen, the Noahs in the line of fire duck in time to have Tyki throw a deviled egg back.

Allen runs out of the room before the inevitable food fight starts and just watches as even the Black Order wolves are pelted by different edible items, and he's content to stay that way until Adam appears out of no where and smears cake on his face. He blinks. Then he looks up at the smug wolf and says, "this is war!"


End file.
